Entities that publish content, such as video data, to one or more websites typically desire analytics data about the published content. For example, if video data is published to one or more websites, the publishers may seek information about the number of times the video data is viewed. If the video data is functioning as an advertisement, the publisher may want to know the number of users watching the video data or other metrics describing performance of the video data. In some scenarios, the publishers may also desire to customize a media player so that the media player meets some special requirements or performs some customized functions when playing video data. For example, the publishers may prefer to add one or more interesting features to the media player to promote video views.
However, existing technologies for presenting video data via a media player do not allow publishers to customize the media player. For example, existing technologies only provide a locked media player to a publisher and it is impossible for the publisher to change the settings of the media player or add any customized features to the media player.
Additionally, existing technologies do not provide functionalities to track any interaction in the media player caused by features customized by the publisher. For example, existing technologies does not track user interaction with a customized feature in the custom media player and fails to provide any report to a publisher regarding performance of the customized feature on video access.